kirsch
by mad durden
Summary: Besos, vómitos y pesadillas recalentadas. sasuke/sakura -?
1. i'm my own nightmare

naruto © masashi kishimoto  
><strong>an. **so, here i am. (returns)  
>en un principio, esto fue un sasukesakura excesivamente corto y de humor. ahora es una mierda angst y un poco más larga.

* * *

><p><strong>kirsch<strong>**  
><strong>

_**i. i'm my own nightmare**_

(love is _«__evol_»;__  
>spell it backwards, i'll show ya)<p>

;

―Así que te gusta ese chico emo ―preguntó Ino como misteriosamente―, ¿No?

Entonces la Sakura-interior-que-en-realidad-no-existía-pero-sí-existía se enfadó tanto que se puso roja de pura rabia.

―_¡QUE __NO __ES __EMO!__ ―__gritó __la-__Sakura-__que-__no-__existía-__pero-__sí con absurdo frenesí  
><em>

―Ino ―murmuró la Sakura real con tajante diplomacia―. Sasuke-kun no es emo, y lo sabes.

Lo que pasaba era que ella padecía algo así como timidez atópica ―y suena un poco más a enfermedad― e Ino lo que tenía un verdadero problema de escucha; corta de entendederas, y de entendederas casi arbitrarias, por así decirlo. Vamos, que escuchaba lo que le daba la gana.

―Sus amigos lo son; es depresivo y vengativo; casi siempre viste de negro; tiene una obsesión morbosa con la sangre ―enumeró contando con los dedos―. Hola, Sakura.

Ino _la interesante_ Yamanaka levantó las cejas muchas veces seguidas y Sakura se alisó la falda antes de levantarse.

―Tienes un problema, Ino.

Ino _la estruendosa_ Yamanaka se rió un poco; en realidad no fue sólo un poco.

―Y tú estás obsesionada con un emo.

_La Sakura que no existía pero sí _se revolvió dentro de todo lo que la verdadera Sakura en realidad era, _dondefuera_ que eso estuviese.

;

―A lo mejor hoy le encuentras ―le comentó Ino, así como quien no quiere la cosa.

Sakura no solía arreglarse demasiado, pero por ser una noche especial, se puso una falda ―demasiado larga, en realidad― y unos pendientes diminutos.  
>Así que allí estaba Ino con dos vasos de whisky y preciosa con su pelo rubio suelto y su vestido plateado en el local de moda.<p>

―_Hmpf ―bufó la Sakura que no existía pero sí con retintín―. Sasuke-kun nunca sale por aquí._

La Sakura real sólo sonrió con su boca minúscula y taimada y bebió un trago largo.

(puede; ojalá)

Así que, por supuesto, bebieron más de la cuenta porque Ino es una neurótica y Sakura es la sumisa mejor amiga, y Naruto también estaba allí, solo que siendo seducido por esa pelirroja _siempredenegro_ de Karin, que ahora que lo pensaba, ¿No era ella amiga de Sasuke-kun, en realidad?

Y luego ese chico alto, Suigetsu, que estuvo toda la noche merodeando a su alrededor porque quería tocarle las tetas o _no-sé-qué, _e Ino le dijo, unos días más tarde, que el muy cretino lo consiguió, aunque Sakura no estaba muy segura de eso.  
>Y el otro chico, Juugo; un tipo muy grande. Todos amigos de Sasuke-kun.<p>

La cosa estaba muy clara, excepto para Sakura; porque ella estaba (demasiado) borracha como para recordar quién era o cualquier otra cosa así como importante al día siguiente con relativa nitidez.

Le resultó fácil.  
>(divisar a Sasuke-kun no, en realidad, pero la <em>Sakura que no existía pero sí <em>tenía una especie de radar especial para encontrar chicos guapos y misteriosos para dejar que la verdadera Sakura les arreglase como pudiera)

Como había bebido tanto, ni siquiera se lo planteó dos veces cuando se acercó a él con determinación y le tomó la cara entre las manos para besarle en la boca.

―_fuck yeah; _una pena no recordar nada.

;

Ino le contó, un par de días después, que había besado a Sasuke-kun esa noche y que luego le había vomitado en los pantalones.

(algo en lo que se debe hacer hincapié:  
><em>«un par de días después»<em>)

Y ése fue precisamente el problema.

Después de la mañana de la resaca ―el aburrido dolor de cabeza y la sensación de mareo y el estómago y la garganta revueltos―, Sakura sale a la calle sin peinar, con legañas y ojeras en los ojos y una camisa puesta del revés.

Camina rápido y a pasitos pequeños y va murmurando cosas para sí misma ―o para la otra ella― y no se da cuenta de que cualquiera que pase a su lado debe pensar _pero qué cojones pasa contigo, chica, eres una especie de zombie desquiciada_ e Ino le gritaría que _pero cómo se te ocurre ponerte pantalones de deporte un domingo, Sakura. ¡domingo!_

Necesita ir a comprar comida. Urgentemente. Necesita digerir algo que no sean los incomibles yogures de su nevera espeluznantemente vacía, así que ahí está ella, y ahí están a cinco cuatro tresdosunoningún paso(s) de ella Sasuke-kun y sus amigos _emos-solo-que-en-realidad-no-lo-son_.

La pelirroja está fumando y lleva puesta una chaqueta negra y naranja que le va demasiado grande y que a Sakura le resulta vagamente familiar pero que no puede identificar

(_la-otra-Sakura_, en cambio, sí lo sabe; cómo no va a saberlo)

y la vigila de cerca, como ridículamente orgullosa y enfadada.

Juugo, que es en realidad un buen chico cuando no le buscas las cosquillas a sus instintos homicidas, le sonríe como dándole apoyo y Sakura tiene demasiado sueño como para pensar en lo que viene a continuación.

―¡No me puedo creer que prefirieses besarle a él antes que a mí, Sakura-chan! ―le reprende Suigetsu― ¡Con todo lo que yo te quiero!

(Sakura no se da cuenta, pero _la-Sakura-que-todavía-no-existe-pero-sí _puede ver a través de las palabras que traspasan los hilos de sus pestañas espesas y se da cuenta del matiz sexual de todo el asunto: el guiño, la mano en la entrepierna; todo lo que yo te _quiero_)

Sakura parpadea.

―¿Qué?

Uchiha Sasuke ―que no sabe sonreír― examina despacio a la (casi ―por supuesto que había oído hablar de ella; era la chica que siempre iba detrás de Ino y con la que Suigetsu estaba obsesionado por desvirgar, o algo así. _«quizás no sea virgen, Suigetsu-kun»_ solía decir Hinata, la pequeña amante de Suigetsu que en realidad tenía un novio que―) completa desconocida que le había asaltado la noche anterior gritando su nombre y le había besado y después había decidido que sus pantalones eran un buen lugar para expulsar su cena.

(tiene el pelo demasiado brillante, piensa, las puntas que son como agujas y los ojos tan absolutamente verdes que podría ahogarse en ellos, las manos diminutas y el recuerdo de una sonrisa fugaz en la comisura de sus labios, a pesar de ese aspecto de vagabunda que tiene, con esos pantalones grises viejos y _me parece que llevas la camisa mal puesta_

―pero la recuerda esa noche, de todas formas. se arrastraba con pasos de bailarina de ballet y una sonrisa escondida en el vuelo de su falda larga y luego―)

―¿No lo recuerdas? ―murmura él, pensativo.

―¡Y los pantalones, Sakura-chan! ―sigue Suigetsu como si en realidad Sasuke no hubiera comentado nada en absoluto― ¿Cómo se te ocurre, eh, esto… regurgitar tu dignidad en los lustrosos pantalones del chico en cuestión? Niña malvada, eso no está bien. Después de un beso así tendrías que habérselos quitado, no llenarlos de bilis y demás substancias estomacales.

―No lo recuerdas ―afirma Sasuke―. No recuerdas nada.

Los pies de Sakura han decidido echar raíces en el suelo y su mente no parece procesar que seguir mirando fijamente a Sasuke Uchiha no es una buena idea.

―Y-yo, realmente lo siento, Sasuke-kun ―se disculpa la chica-bailarina de ballet―. Podrías simplemente pasarme la factura de la tintorería y yo, b-bueno, supongo que…

(antes de terminar, se marcha corriendo)

―¿En serio se ha largado así de repente? ―pregunta Karin sorprendida.

―Lo que yo os diga ―ríe Suigetsu―. Virgen. Y me pido follármela primero.

Sasuke se encoge de hombros.

(la siente escabullirse de entre sus dedos no-lo-suficientemente-ágiles)

;

―¿Naruto? ―pregunta Sakura con cautela cuando finalmente llega a su piso-demasiado-pequeño-como-para-tener-intimidad― ¿Estás en casa?

Nota cómo él se hunde en el sillón rojo y ella se desploma a su lado, compartiendo su depresión falaz con su educada y hermética miseria.

―Estoy aquí ―logra murmurar demasiado tarde.

―Lo sé, lo sé. Yo…

―¿tú también estás teniendo una mañana de mierda?

―hmpf

(se cuentan verdades a medias que no llegan a ser mentiras esbozando el negativo de una aparente conversación civilizada)

Él ni siquiera le había dado la señal ―el arrastrado bufido de resignación inútilmente contenida; la media sonrisa; los hombros encogidos con premeditada fuerza― cuando ella comienza a hablar.

―Aparentemente, ayer por la noche estaba suficientemente borracha como para besar a Uchiha Sasuke así porque sí. Y además, luego le vomité en los pantalones. Me lo he encontrado esta mañana y ese cretino de Suigetsu me lo ha contado todo ―confiesa ella con nerviosismo―. Me estoy muriendo de verg- ¡eh, no te rías! Es más, ¡tienes terminantemente prohibido reírte!

(su pulcro carcajeo suena a campanillas y la arregla tanto como puede)

―Bueno ―Naruto tantea el terreno, primero―, él te gustaba desde hacía tiempo, ¿no?

―_Siendo específicos, yo creo que gustar no es la palabra ―matiza la Sakura-que-en-realidad-no-existe―. Lo que pasa es que quiero perder la virginidad con él y todo eso. Lo que pasa es que quiero violarle. O que me viole._

―¡no me gusta! ―mentira―. Es interesante. Sólo interesante, no quiere decir que me apetezca foll-ADIÓS, NARUTO.

Se quedan en silencio durante un rato, medio dormitando medio reflexionando sobre cosas que en realidad importan una mierda cuando él le confiesa su secreto; cuando él le habla de todas sus dudas y Sakura se hace la dormida porque ella no sabe realmente cómo lidiar con todo eso.

(ella no es la heroína; tiene gracia que ella, que estudia medicina, no sea la que arregla a la gente ―porque sakura cura heridas, pero no el alma―, y todo el mundo sabe que naruto es el que regenera)

―Me acosté con Karin ayer ―susurra―. La amiga de Uchiha, ya sabes, la que es pelirroja y sexy y siempre está fumando y siempre va de negro, y me dijo que ella lo sabía todo sobre Hinata. Yo le pregunté que qué sabía, y ella dijo que más que yo. Y lo hice. En realidad, lo hicimos, y…

Hibernan durante el resto del día porque el cuerpo no aguanta más. La Sakura-que-nunca-existió-pero-quizá-sí parlotea gesticulando excesivamente porque si Sasuke-kun está muy bueno que si me apetece morderle que si joderjoderjoder quiero tener sueños húmedos con él y Sakura ―la de verdad, o eso cree― se pregunta si Naruto también podrá oírla, porque su voz chillona todavía hace eco dentro de sus orejas de duende.

(devastada pero díscola, piensa Naruto cuando la ve agonizar como para sí misma)

―¿qué piensas ahora, naruto?

―que me da igual

Sakura termina soñando un montón de sinsentidos que puede que tengan todo el sentido del mundo.

;

(―¿quién eres?

La chica al otro lado del espejo esboza una sonrisa malvada que a Sakura le eriza la piel y le provoca un escalofrío de pura anticipación.

―no te asustes ―se ríe enseñando la puntiaguda dentadura―, soy tú.

(¿la sakura-que-no-existía-pero-sí, puede?)

La mira fijamente como si quisiera memorizarla. Tiene el pelo rosa, como ella, pero los mechones de su cabello parecen estalactitas de hielo a punto de quebrarse, a punto de rasgar la blanca piel de su cuello. Tiene los ojos tan verdes que duele mirarlos ―los de Sakura (la real) destiñen― y las manos diminutas, y se mueve como si cada movimiento fuese un paso de una coreografía especialmente complicada.

Sakura pone una mano en el espejo, como esperando a que el vaho borre la desdibujada silueta de la chica-hada que se burla de ella tras el cristal.

―¿quién soy yo, entonces?

La estúpida otra-Sakura parece reírse de ella con una risa sardónica a la que sería aconsejable temer.

―no lo sé ―se mofa―, ¿tú lo sabes? porque a lo mejor en realidad no existes; a lo mejor en realidad tú eres yo, aunque quizá deberías.

(_débil débil débil débil débil d-_)

mucho antes de que la chica-hada terminase de hablar, Sakura ya había roto el espejo a puñetazo limpio -niña malvada; fuerza-montruosa; de-, tomado los puntiagudos trocitos de cristal y apuñalado a su otro yo con rabia)

;

Cuando se despierta, la sangre se camufla en el color escarlata del sofá.


	2. i try to stop you from leavin'

naruto © masashi kishimoto  
><strong>na. **un montón de inesperado angst -volviendo a los orígenes-; lo he intentado con el humor. aparentemente, no funciona.  
>(los detalles son muy importantes)<p>

* * *

><p><strong>kirsch<br>**

**ii. i try to stop you from leaving**

(i'm trying to stop you from breathing  
>i put both hands os your throat but<br>up on my knees i'm bleeding)

;

El teléfono suena cuando Sakura todavía vigila con sospecha los espejos, y tarda una eternidad finita en responder.

―¿Diga?

El vacío del pecho ―supone― viene dado a la falta de aire. En fin, Sakura hiperventila constantemente, como si su fisiología fuese así desde siempre. No sabe respirar. Es como una opresión en el pecho que no la deja inhalar profundamente, sino que la reprime. Es bastante molesto, pero ella ya está acostumbrada, ciertamente.  
>El punto es que a pesar de ello, es incapaz de respirar bien. Es como si no fuera capaz de captar el aire a su alrededor, como si su nariz no fuera suficiente y su tráquea se secara eventualmente.<p>

―¡Sakura! ¡Soy yo!

Evidentemente.

―Buenos días, Ino-chan ―saluda cortésmente―. Debería darme una ducha ahora, la verdad.

Contiene el ―inexistente― aliento como si su vida dependiese de ello. Y depende.

―¡No, no, no! ―le grita con una vocecilla estridente y ridículamente nasal― Todavía tengo que contarte lo de mi chico de la fiesta. Porque Shikamaru llevó a esa rubia de las coletas sólo para darme celos.

No funciona con ella. Sakura cruza los dedos.

―Tú no quisiste saber nada de él como un novio ―recuerda―, ni nada. Ni siquiera querías acostarte con él.

―Ya ―coincide Ino, pensativa―. En realidad sólo quería calentarle.

Sakura bufa y juguetea con los cables del teléfono, nerviosa. A Ino, como a la mayoría de las personas, le encanta hablar de sí misma. Y Sakura espera que cotorreen sin parar sobre Shikamaru porque quiere evadir el tema de la fiesta en general. De lo que hizo ella en esa discoteca.

―Shikamaru es un buen chico.

―Supongo ―titubea―. En fin. Conocí un chico. Al principio le utilicé para poner celoso a Shikamaru ―ríe―, pero resultó ser muy simpático y he quedado con él esta tarde. He pensado que podrías venir.

―No me apetece ir de sujetavelas con vosotros, Ino.

Ella se ríe al otro lado de la línea y Sakura piensa que ha llevado la conversación tan bien que su beso no se mencionará y, con suerte, evitará la cita de Ino y podrá volver a hibernar lo que queda de día.

―¡Ni siquiera nos hemos besado aun! ―le revela como si fuera el secreto mejor guardado del universo y encerrara el verdadero sentido de la vida― Pero tú podrías llevarte a Sasuke-kun.

_Crack_

―Yo…

―Debes contármelo todo.

―Estaba borracha, Ino ―advierte Sakura―. No recuerdo nada. El _whisky_ me sienta fatal.

Omite el detalle del vómito por cuestiones de higiene, y tampoco comenta su encontronazo el día anterior. Y, por supuesto, no dice nada sobre Suigetsu el cretino que pueda avergonzarla de por vida.

―En fin, creí que era tu sueño erótico desde el inicio de los tiempos y estarías más emocionada ―comenta―. Pero puedo contarte cosas sobre Sai, mi chico, si quieres. Es pintor, ¿Sabes? Cuando nos conozcamos mejor me convertiré en su musa y conseguiré que me dibuje desnuda, y los cuadros valdrán una fortuna. Me compraré _kimonos _de seda y todo eso. Aunque de momento todavía no nos hemos acostado, ni besado, ni nada. Fue muy considerado toda la noche, hablándome de sus pinturas al óleo y de lo contradictorio de los puntos de fuga. A lo mejor es gay.

Resulta que media hora después de la verborrea interminable de Ino, Sakura ya se siente más despejada, y si toma una ducha es por puras cuestiones higiénicas, pero por más que insistió no consiguió evadir la cita. Ino es muy persistente cuando quiere conseguir algo, así cuando le dijo todo eso de las estatuas de ella y su futura fama como aclamada musa de un prestigioso pintor, se lo creyó sin apenas dudar. Aunque no confiaba en el talento del chico en cuestión.

De todas formas, ya lo veía venir.

(exhala. la vitalidad se le escapa con el aliento)

;

Sakura es una buena chica, en realidad. Es torpe cocinando, pero sabe lo básico. Le gusta limpiar y mantener la casa ordenada, y es dolorosamente pragmática excepto por algunos ataques de furia repentinos, pero no son nada del otro mundo.

Ahora, sin la chica-hada-bailarina-monstruo que aparentemente era ella rondando por ahí se siente más tranquila, porque de todas formas ya estaba acostumbrada a respirar con dificultad.

Así que ordena el apartamento. Limpia y hace la colada y plancha y hasta se atreve con el cuarto de Naruto, que es, en general, el foso de los leones. Aunque no consigue muchos progresos, a decir verdad.

Sakura, como la mayoría de los intentos de cirujano de su facultad, tiene un montón de manías estúpidas, como conservar esa muñeca que le regaló su madre, «_Jane anatómica»_, a la que podías quitar los órganos y además tenía complementos para simular un embarazo. A veces la utilizaba para estudiar, o para hacer investigaciones para trabajos. Era muy útil, la muñeca Jane. También tenía la ropa de su armario ordenada por colores y cuando se ponía nerviosa cocinaba magdalenas o tartas o bizcochos rellenos y tenía el extraño tic de hacerse trenzas diminutas en lugares aleatorios de su cabeza. En fin, qué se le va a hacer. Cada uno apechuga con lo suyo.

Pero lo más importante era que Sakura ―buena perfecta cálida pragmática taimada― tenía la analítica y maquiavélica mente de un residente proyecto de cirujano cardiovascular ―y es sólo un ejemplo; no es que a ella le interesen los corazones de la gente; es más, no hay nada ni remotamente romántico en ello― que desea conseguir la mejor operación a costa de lo que sea.

Aunque Sakura ―todavía― no era una mala persona.

Escucha el crujido de las llaves y el chirrido de la puerta al abrirse.

―¿Naruto?

―Estoy aquí.

(Su voz de héroe derrotado le pone los pelos de punta. Naruto no debería oscilar como la noche anterior ni romperse como esa mañana. El mundo es despiadadamente cruel)

―Escucha, he estado limpiando ―le informa sin parar de moverse de un lado para otro y consiguiendo desconcertarle―, todo estaba hecho un asco. Y he cocinado, también. _Ramen_, pero no instantáneo, no creas. Y _sawara_ macerado. Todo un banquete, ¿Eh? ¿Tienes hambre?

Naruto pestañea.

―La verdad es que no.

―¡Pero si he cocinado _ramen _exclusivamente para ti! Bueno, creí que estarías cansado. ―se excusa finalmente.

―Gracias ―responde forzando una sonrisa―. Lo estoy.

Comen en silencio porque la mayoría de las veces se entienden sin hablar, y terminan sentándose en el sofá para beber _ramune _de sabores, claro, y comer _mochi._

―Ten cuidado ―advierte Sakura―. No engullas así o te atragantarás. Y puedes morir, y luego tendré que salvarte utilizando el aspirador.

―Creí que eso sólo les ocurría a los viejos.

―No seas ingenuo, Naruto.

Entonces, Naruto tuvo mucho cuidado mientras comía los _mochi _que quedaban y Sakura se mantuvo serena y alerta, como los depredadores salvajes, aleteando sus pestañas repentinamente tupidas.

―¿Qué es lo que va mal, Naruto?

Él suspira y sus dientes chocan. La colisión de las palabras seleccionadas cuidadosamente con sus oídos hace estragos en sus manos de (no nunca) salvador nato.

―He ido a ver a Karin esta mañana ―confiesa cabizbajo―. Ni siquiera se me había ocurrido llamar a Hinata y me sentí una mala persona por ello. Pero cuando llegué a casa de Karin, Hinata estaba allí. En ropa interior, en el salón. Aparentemente se acostaba con el compañero de piso de Karin, un tal Suigetsu, que no paraba de sonreír y de llamarme gatito. No creo tener aspecto de gatito ahora mismo ―comenta abatido.

―Conozco a Suigetsu ―le calma Sakura―, y es un cretino. No deberías hacerle caso.

(Naruto se hunde deprisa y la futura cirujana Haruno Sakura se pregunta si será capaz de mantenerlo a flote)

―No es eso ―murmura―. Es que yo me sentía fatal por haberme acostado con Karin e iba a decirle que no quería hacerlo más, que tenía novia. Y allí estaba ella, que me había estado engañando durante quién-sabe-cuánto tiempo sin que le causara ningún remordimiento.

―Lo siento.

(no es capaz de enderezarle; menuda médico está hecha; si la Sakura-monstruo estuviera ahí habría dich-)

―Bueno, Karin es una chica interesante ―se encoge de hombros y le revela un montón de verdades absolutas recién descubiertas―, así que puede que me quede con ella. No saliendo juntos, claro. Y su otro compañero de piso es un presuntuoso con cara de rompe-bragas. La próxima vez que le vea le retaré a un pulso, a ver qué se cree. No paraba de mirarme por encima del hombro.

―Esa es una buena elección, Naruto ―sonríe―. Oye, ¿Quieres venir conmigo, Ino y su nuevo amigo pintor a tomar algo hoy? A lo mejor así te despejas.

Naruto se ríe con ganas y ni siquiera se ha dado cuenta de que hay sangre ―una que era dolorosa y ridículamente real―, o restos de ella, porque Sakura trató con todas sus fuerzas de limpiarla, en el sillón.

―¿Intentas utilizarme?

―Un poco ―reconoce Sakura―. Pero lo harás porque eres mi mejor amigo y me quieres un montón.

―Vale.

Sakura alza una ceja.

―Bueno, tienes esa expresión. Suéltalo.

―¿Qué expresión?

―Habla ahora.

―¿Me acompañarás a ver a Karin después? No quiero enfrentarme solo a Suigetsu, y verdaderamente quiero retar al cretino.

Sakura bufa.

―Eres imposible.

(siente cómo los –el– montruo(s) de su estómago se remueve(n) intentando salir)

;

Sakura remueve su armario desesperada mientras Naruto espera impaciente con su eterna cazadora naranja al hombro.

Tiene un montón de trencitas en el pelo y se las retuerce con los dedos.

―¡Ino! ¿Qué voy a ponerme? ―pregunta con la voz velada a través del auricular del teléfono.

―El vestido verde suelto, con unas sandalias marrones ―responde ágilmente―. Y déjate el pelo suelto. Venid ya, por el amor de Dios.

(Ino jura mucho, pero es agnóstica, o eso dice. Sakura no cree en Dios tampoco, así que es una atea un poco hipócrita porque supone que rezará mucho por sus futuros pacientes; o por ella; porque ella no cometa ningún desliz con el bisturí)

Sakura ―supone; Sakura supone mucho― que Ino tiene razón. La verdad es que el verde le favorece y combina con sus ojos que ya-no-destiñen, o eso cree. Si su madre lo hubiera sabido, la habría llamado Midori, o algo por el estilo, porque la verdad es que ella no tenía nada que ver con los cerezos o su color. Quizá sí con el licor de cereza. Pero bueno, sólo por los ataques psicótico-paranoicos, que guardan irónicas similitudes con cualquier borrachera normal.

(antes de salir se traga la bilis que amenaza con salir a presión de su esófago)

;

―Así que Sai ha accedido a pintarme un día, ¿No es una monada? ―pregunta Ino― Pero bueno, tenemos que quedar más veces. Sakura, por cierto, estás monísima con ese vestido ―le guiña un ojo― ¿A alguien le apetece ir al cine?

Ni siquiera habían terminado de beber lo-que-fuera que cada uno estuviera tomando en aquella terraza tan del estilo de Ino. Con mesitas de mimbre y cojines de seda. Ino-chan adoraba la seda y el té.

Naruto se remueve sobre sí mismo, y, bueno, de todas formas ya han estado aguantando a Ino más de lo estrictamente necesario.

―Adoro el color de estos cojines ―comenta Ino despreocupadamente―, como malva vaporoso. Me encantaría pintarme las uñas de este color.

―En realidad es añil ―interviene Sai el pintor con una sonrisa memorizada―. Y no queda bien con tu tono de piel.

Bueno, el muy cretino sigue sonriendo, y Sakura no es capaz sino de imitarle.

―¡No seas grosero, Sai-kun! ―le reprende― ¡Ahora me invitarás al cine! ¡Venga, andando! ¡Vosotros dos también!

―Nosotros ya nos íbamos, Ino ―responde Sakura con calma―. Naruto ha prometido que veríamos películas juntos en casa. Quiero enseñarle mis películas. No sé, «_La vida ante sus ojos_» y luego quizá algo de Woody Allen, para que no se aburra. Nos apetecía mucho, Ino-chan, lo siento.

Ino alza una ceja.

―Bueno, no pasa nada ―comenta―. Así nosotros podremos ir al estudio de Sai para que comience mi retrato. Y quiero un vestido malva vapor- perdona, añil. Exactamente. Iremos a comprarlo ahora.

―Menuda diva ―murmura Naruto sin que Ino llegue a escucharle.

Sai, por el contrario, sigue con la misma sonrisa de quién ha aprendido y mecanizado todos sus movimientos. Pareciera que había aprendido a ser quién es de un libro, lo hubiera memorizado para repetir los mismos gestos en cada una de las ocasiones. En fin, que Ino decía que siempre había vivido solo, pero Sakura creía que _alguna vez _en su vida _alguien _tuvo que cuidar de él.

O algo así.

―Pues eso, que nos vamos ya ―sonríe Sakura―. Encantada de conocerte, Sai-san.

Naruto y él se estrecharon la mano con olvidada energía y el enfermizo dolor de estómago de Sakura se hizo palpable de nuevo.

(―Sakura-chan ¿Te encuentras bien?

pero no le responde porque cómo iba a mentirle a él)

―Oye, Sakura-chan ―comenta Naruto como quien no quiere la cosa―, no es por nada, pero mientes muy bien.

―Qué te voy a decir, estudio medicina.

(quién sabe, quizá fuera otra cosa)

;

―Oye, ¿qué te pasa? ¿estás nervioso?

(acaban de tocar el timbre del angosto edificio en el que vive Karin)

―No

―Pues tú mientes de pena, Naruto.

;

Cuando entran, Karin alza una ceja.

―Creía que no ibas a venir ―suelta con envenenada intención―. ¿Quién es ella?

Naruto no la abraza ni nada. Se queda quieto apoyado en el dintel de la puerta y Sakura espera pacientemente a que él la presente.

―Haruno Sakura, mi mejor amiga y compañera de piso ―sonríe él―. Hoy la he sacado de un apuro, así que ha accedido a acompañarme.

―Encantada, Kar- ―Sakura se ve interrumpida de inmediato.

―¿Llamas a _esto _un _apuro_?

―No a esto, a lo de Sakura.

―Lo estabas comparando.

―No es cierto.

―Sí lo es.

(―gracias por repararme, karin

―no hay de qué)

Cuando ve a Karin caminar con su falda corta negra y contoneando irremediablemente las caderas, le recuerda a una _mata hari_ o algo por el estilo, contorsionándose y bailando la danza del vientre envuelta en un halo de misterio en forma del humo presuntamente gris que sale de su cigarrillo encendido.

―Sino vamos a estar solos de todas formas, le diré a Sasuke que salga de su cueva ―comenta mientras esboza una media sonrisa maliciosa―. Para que Sakura no se sienta como un condón ni nada, ¿eh?

Sakura parpadea (¿Sasuke-kun?)  
>(vámonos de aquí ahora, Narutokafjhweiuqgf)<p>

(piensa: no quiero sentir dolor)

Naruto intenta protestar mientras Sakura ata cabos. Así que ése era el otro compañero de piso, el cretino a quién Naruto estaba empeñado en retar.

Quizá podría partirle la cara y tendrían que salir de allí. La Sakura-monstruo se habría negado a que alguien le tocase la cara a Sasuke-kun, pero a Sakura le daba igual. La verdad es que en ese momento sólo quería salir de ahí.

―No te preocupes, Naruto ―le cuenta Karin con absoluta parsimonia―. Si se llevan muy bien.

Como Suigetsu no parecía estar en casa, Naruto parecía la mar de contento hasta que se desconcertó por completo.

―¿Os conocíais? ―pregunta con el ceño fruncido.

Sakura ve de reojo cómo Karin aporrea una puerta y la abre, dejando paso a una oscuridad tan absoluta que a Sakura le daña las pupilas, y sisea algo como «_a que no adivinas quién ha venido hoy_», y luego ya no entiende nada más porque ella ha entrado y está demasiado nerviosa como para moverse.

Sus pies-árbol se quedan de nuevo clavados en el suelo cuando Karin sale con una sonrisa inmensa en los finísimos labios.

―Sí que es una sorpresa ―murmura Sasuke, apoyado en el dintel de la puerta con una media sonrisa siniestra―: el perdedor con el que te acuestas y la molesta chica del estómago suelto.

(las tripas de Sakura se revuelven por inercia)

―¡Eh! ¿Me estás llamando perdedor? ―se exalta Naruto, encarándole.

―Qué agudo

Karin parece divertirse con la escena, y Sasuke no parece estar por la labor de matar a guantazos a Naruto en ese momento, así que éste aprovecha para tomar del brazo a Karin con violencia.

―Tengo que hablar contigo.

Pero mira a Sakura cuando lo dice, y ella suspira.

―Esperaré aquí.

Naruto frunce el ceño y mira a Sasuke servirse una copa de algo que aparentemente parece ginebra, pero tampoco apostaría su vida por ello. Ha llenado dos vasos.

―No me fío

Sakura se enternece, y le aprieta el antebrazo señalado que no pasa nada, que ella aguantará con todo.

―No me la voy a comer ―advierte Sasuke con desganado sarcasmo―. Además, tenemos cosas que decirnos. Datos que poner en común, detalles irrelevantes. No tiene importancia.

Antes de que Naruto pudiera protestar por nada, Karin le arrastra hacia lo que parece ser su habitación y Sakura se vuelve hacia Sasuke.  
>Él posa los vasos en la mesa de café y está tan llena de cosas que tiene que tirar algunas al suelo para hacerles sitio. Son revistas. Porno. Bien.<br>Nota cómo se sienta indolentemente en el sillón y la mira fijamente.

―¿No vas a sentarte, Haruno Sakura?

Ella se sorprende.

―No era mi intención.

Él se da cuenta de que ella todavía tiene la vista fija en las revistas que hay en el suelo.

―Son de Suigetsu, aunque supongo que lo imaginabas ―la previene―. Deberías sentarte.

Sakura recoge las revistas del suelo antes de tomar asiento lo más alejado posible a él y examinarlas con irrefrenable y mal disimulada curiosidad.

―Nadie tiene los pechos tan grandes ―comenta―. De hecho, clínicamente es insoportable para el cuerpo. Provoca lesiones en la columna vertebral que pueden derivar en, como mínimo, escoliosis, y…

―Te sorprenderías ―comenta misteriosamente con la boca perennemente seria.

Sakura no quiere ni preguntar si ha conocido alguna chica con esos pechos. Imposible. O si se ha acostado con ella.

―No entiendo como os pueden gustar este tipo de cosas ―resuelve, y Sasuke se carcajea en silencio, pero Sakura lo nota igualmente porque su caja torácica vibra y ella es especialmente sensible a los cambios en la anatomía de la gente. El cerebro ya es otro mundo. Jamás sería neurocirujana, por ejemplo. Además la psiquiatría le aterra― Y también es prácticamente imposible para un caucásico o un oriental tener el pene así de enorme. Es monstruoso.

Sasuke no se molesta en ocultar su risa, y esta vez lo hace en alto. Tiene una risa poco común, como si estuviera mordiendo algo y rasgándolo hasta que se rompa.

―¿Quieres apostar? ―la reta

―No pienso contestar a eso.

Ella vuelve a dejar las revistas en el suelo y Sasuke le ofrece silenciosamente uno de los vasos, que ella rechaza con cortesía.

―No bebo.

―Ah, ¿no? ―inquiere con ironía.

―No suelo ―rectifica.

Sasuke se termina su vaso y se levanta a servirse más, dejando intacto el de ella.

―¿Qué es? ―inquiere Sakura con nerviosismo― ¿Ginebra?

Él se ríe desde la barra de la cocina, como si estuviera hablando con una adolescente de doce que no tiene ni idea de fiestas y alcohol pero quiere hacerse la entendida.

―No ―le dice con imperturbable seriedad―, la ginebra es completamente transparente. Y casi siempre se bebe con tónica. Es una especie de licor de cereza escocés. Deberías probarlo.

Ella toma el vaso entre las manos y examina el contenido con curiosidad mientras él arrastra consigo la botella y le hace sitio en la desordenada mesa.

―En realidad no debería ―responde Sakura―. El alcohol es mucho más dañino para el hígado de lo que todos creen. Y debería hacer muchas cosas, pero no las hago. Tal vez lo que debería hacer es marcharme de aquí.

Sasuke esboza una media sonrisa cansada, como si la tradujera a la perfección o la conociese de toda la vida.

―Pero no lo harás ―le suelta sin ningún escrúpulo―. No lo harás porque se lo has prometido a tu amigo, ¿no? Y además estás enamorada de él.

Sakura pestañea.

―Yo no estoy enamorada de Naruto.

(sólo quería arreglarle, pero ni siquiera soy suficiente, quiere confesarle)

Sasuke se encoge de hombros y bebe un sorbo del licor y la mira de reojo. Ha bebido un trago largo.

―Pensaba que no bebías ―comenta, señalando el vaso semivacío de ella con la barbilla.

―Pensaba que había dicho que no solía.

―También habías dicho que no deberías.

Sakura parpadea.

―_Touchè_

Sasuke enciende un cigarrillo y remolonea en su lado establecido del sofá antes de alargar el brazo y coger el cenicero, y Sakura, por su parte, encuentra un estuche negro sin marcar.

―¿Es música? ―pregunta.

―Son películas.

Parece emocionada, y curiosea cada disco pirateado con el rostro iluminado repentinamente, y algunas veces arruga la nariz.

―Vaya ―exclama―. Son bastante buenas. Aunque siempre he odiado «_12 monos» _y tampoco he visto nunca «_Gattaca_», aunque Uma Thurman me gusta bastante.

―Es buena ―responde con desgana, como si la cosa no fuese con él.

Se traga en resto del licor de su cuarto vaso rápidamente. Sasuke todavía no ha terminado el segundo.

―¿Son tuyas?

―Supongo.

―No puedes suponerlo ―le reprende Sakura―. O son tuyas, o no lo son.

―Lo son.

Ella empieza a parlotear sobre lo mucho que le gusta el cine, que si detesta a Marilyn Monroe porque su único talento era el de enseñar las bragas y cosas así, pero que casi no tiene tiempo para nada porque tiene que estudiar un montón. También le habla de series de médicos, como _House _o _Anatomía de Grey_. Habla por los codos y los efectos del alcohol empiezan a notarse cuando alega que las cosas que hace el Dr. House son impresionantes, pero no son diagnósticos normales para un hospital, y que el Seattle Grace es un puticlub, pero adora a los personajes como Izzy o Yan u O'Malley y luego suelta algo sobre la imbécil de Meredith y el rompecorazones de Karev y Sasuke ya no la escucha.

―Todo eso está muy bien, Sakura ―corta Sasuke con absoluta rectitud―. Pero quería que supieras que he tenido que tirar la camisa que me llenaste de vómito. Estaba echa un asco.

Ella pone cara de concentración, como si quisiera recordar algo muy importante.

―¡Es que tienes que lavarlo en seco! ―exclama ella― O llevarlo a la tintorería. Lo siento, Sasuke-kun,

―No conozco ninguna, en realidad ―responde con desgana―. Y no sé qué es eso de lavar en seco. Pero da igual.

Ella tropieza con su propia lengua cuando responde, y le cuenta torpemente todos sus secretos porque el licor de cereza ha abierto las puertas de su corazón, e intenta llegar al de él, sólo que no. Sasuke-kun no tiene corazón.

(ciertamente, tampoco le había visto nunca sonreír hasta ese día)

Le habla de su obsesión con él y del aparente por qué del beso ―él ni siquiera lo había mencionado―, le habla de sus pesadillas y de sus fantasmas absurdamente reales y él asiente con la cabeza, entre aburrido y abatido porque detesta los alardes de sentimentalismo. Se interesa un poco cuando Sakura le habla del monstruo que hay en su cabeza y de cómo fue evolucionando en ella.  
>Primero, cuando creyó que era una voz interior, su otro-yo, y luego cuando la analizó más profundamente y empezaron los sueños, creyó que era un hada malvada o un reflejo distorsionado. Y que ya no sabe quién es quién, pero que le da igual.<p>

―Me odia ―confiesa con la voz velada―. Piensa que es superior, y es malvada. Miente, todo el tiempo. Quiere deshacerse de mí, y puede que lo esté consiguiendo.

Al final la besa con urgencia, como si fuera lo normal, o la salida con más sentido para todo aquello. La verdad es que, para qué negarlo, ella tenía las piernas bonitas y él se había quedado con ganas de más. Aunque, sinceramente, esperaba que no regurgitara su dignidad en su camiseta, esa vez.

La acaricia por encima de la ropa, y ella se rinde al beso con nerviosismo, y le susurra frases inconexas sobre monstruos y hadas de dientes afilados que tienen todo el sentido del mundo cada vez que él separa los labios, y él pasa sus manos por la cara interior de sus muslos enfundados en unos vaqueros viejos, olvidando sus propias pesadillas.

Sasuke se ofende cuando ella se duerme, con los labios de él en investigando su cuello insultantemente blanco.

;

(hay negro por todas partes y ella tiene unas náuseas incontrolables. Quiere vomitar, y de repente el negro se cristaliza y puede ver su reflejo, su rostro demacrado y un bisturí en la mano como para abrirse en cualquier momento el estómago o la garganta y expulsar toda la oscuridad que tiene dentro.

Al final lo hace. Mira como su reflejo sangrante se convierte con lentitud en la chica-hada-bailarina-monstruo, solo que no es la misma. Tiene una media sonrisa macabra y enseña los puntiagudos dientes que están teñidos de rojo.  
>Lo peor es su cuerpo, en general.<p>

Sakura ―¿la real?― nota que cada puñalada es una herida abierta y palpitante. Y cada afilado mechón de cabello está restregado de sangre coagulada, como si hubiera pasado la mano por la cabeza un millón de veces. Lo peor es el tórax.  
>Está en carne viva, abierto de par en par, como la muñeca «<em>Jane, anatomía<em>» y se sujeta los órganos con las manos. Sakura puede distinguir el intestino y el hígado, y ¿es eso el páncreas, también?

―ya sabías que no podías deshacerte de mí tan fácilmente ―le espeta la chica-monstruo―. antes vivíamos bien. soy muy simpática, de verdad.

(visto así, con su cuerpo lleno se sangre y heridas que no cicatrizan, la chica-hada no parece muy cordial que digamos)

―no te quiero en mí ―le dice Sakura con lágrimas en los ojos, pero ella hace caso omiso―. no no quiero ser como tú.

El monstruo ríe y el estómago se le escapa de entre los dedos.

―no lo entiendes ―se exaspera la chica-monstruo, que aun agonizando tiene andares de bailarina―. te estoy previniendo. ese chico va a romperte el corazón y tú estás aquí, siendo débil y creyendo que todas tus películas con un final feliz van a salvarte de eso.

Sakura lo comprende de pronto.  
>(debo ser tú para sobrevivir)<p>

―no quiero ser un monstruo

La chica-hada se ríe con ganas, y el fantasma de sus carcajadas retumba en la nada produciendo eco, y la vibración se multiplica.

―¿Crees que soy un monstruo?

―sólo eres una pesadilla; o un reflejo.

―soy una superviviente, eso es lo que soy.

(sobrevivir; qué palabra tan llena de connotaciones)

pactan una tregua mientras Sakura opera sus heridas ágilmente)

;

Cuando despierta ―en una cama que no es la suya, en una casa que no es la suya―, se encuentra desorientada.

―¿Naruto?

Sólo hay oscuridad. Ni siquiera sabe dónde está la luz. Sólo atisba a ver el reflejo de una botella de licor escocés olvidada y semivacía.

No tiene reloj, pero no quiere que las pesadillas vuelvan porque no está segura de poder soportarlo. Hasta que encuentra a la chica-hada ―bueno, puede que ya no sea un monstruo, después de todo― reflejada en el impoluto cristal del vaso y le murmura que se tranquilice, que vuelva a dormirse, que está en el sillón y que Naruto duerme con Karin unos metros más allá.

La chica-hada no para de sonreírle, como si hubiera conseguido una victoria sumamente importante, y Sakura alza una ceja cuando ella menea la revista porno delante de sus narices y se abre la camisa, mostrando la cicatriz que emula un trabajo bien hecho que surca el lugar entre sus senos.

―Mira, ¿No crees que mis tetas son mucho más bonitas que las suyas?

Sakura cree que así, sin toda esa parafernalia del horror y las pesadillas, convivir con ella no parece tan malo.

(suma y sigue. va cediendo todo ese terreno que creía no tener)

* * *

><p><em>sawara. <em>pescado de mar con forma parecida al atún, pero más alargado._  
>ramune. <em>bebida gaseosa, originalmente de lima, pero de muchos más sabores.  
><em>mochi. <em>arroz dulce al vapor convertido en bolitas de masa sólida.  
><em>Midori <em>significa verde en japonés.


End file.
